Tragedy
by dark0shade
Summary: When Italy's heath turns for the worst will Germany be able to hanlde it?   Warnings: Death, some ooc-ness yaoi. Germancest Gerita slight Spamano,USUK,Russia/China
1. Chapter 1

Italy was in bad shape. Germany had noticed right off. Italy had been sleeping more than he normally had, even with all that sleep, he still seemed to grow more tired and weaker each day. It got to the point, that Italy, the once bouncy hi-spirited country could barley even leave his bed to go to the bathroom. But Germany almost never left his bed side.

The doctors didn't know much about the strange illness Italy had contracted. The only thing they knew was it was shutting down his organs slowly, one by one, literally killing him from the inside-out.

"Italy, how are you felling today?" Germany slowly blinked sleep from his eyes. He had slept in a chair adjacent to Italy's wanted to be there if he was nrrded in the middle of the night.

"…Ve~ D-doitsu, you said last night that you were going to sleep in you're bed!" Italy tried his best to be angry, even when he was sick it was not something he could do very well.

After Italy's illness had taken a turn for the worst, Germany moved him into his house making the guest room,now Italy's room . Italy was right, it had probably been at least three weeks sense he had slept in his own bed.

"Sorry I want to help, in anyway I can possible." Germany said before yawning and stretching.

"You don't have to force yourself for me." Italy said tearing up.

"Ah, sorry don't cry, men don't cry." Germany said with his emotionless tone.

"S-sorry" Italy quickly wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" Germany asked, as he stretched.

"Uh, can I have some Minestrone (*1)?" Italy said sitting up. "I haven't had it in a while…Do you remember how to make it? I-if you want I can help-!"

"No its fine, just sleep I will bring it to you" Germany said walking out the door.

Italy only sighed before passing out do to exhaustion. Small conversations like that were all he could manage now.

"Hey, West! Haven't seen you in a while, how are things with Italy?"

"Hey, East. He isn't doing any better, I think he already fell asleep." Germany said walking over to the kitchen were Prussia was cooking eggs.

Prussia was happy to see his younger brother. It was around 9 am Prussia normally was often passed out and hangover around this time. Wether it be on his bed, couch, floor or even kitchen counter (on some ocasions). He normally wouldn't be awake and moving by 12pm or 1pm. But, by that time Germany was usually in the full swing of taking care of Italy. So it was seldom that they got a chance to talk to each other.

"Oh, I see that's too bad." Prussia looked up at Germany and stared. "Oi, have you been eating properly? It looks like you lost quite a bit of weight."

"No, I suppose That I haven't." Germany said staring at the ground.

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Prussia asked.

"…Two…Maybe three days ago…"

"What!" Gilbert asked, astonished.

Prussia glanced down at the plate of eggs he had just prepared for himself. "Fine, have these."

Prussia took the plate and put it under his nose. "Not just anyone can have eggs as awesome as these!"

"R-really? Thanks just leave it on the counter, I will eat them as soon as I'm done cooking for Italy.

Prussia sighed…Now those eggs will grow cold, and he will now have to make more for himself.

But it was worth seeing the small smile his little brother had on his face. Prussia thought as he placed the eggs down on counter.

'_I want to continue to make West smile.' _

**() () ) )() )() ) ()**

**Uh...The food Germany gives Italy is like...Some soup? I wrote this story about 5 months ago... XD It was on Deviantart and I don't remember a thing bout's it :**

**AHHHH IT'S SOOO SAPPPY XD please don't shot me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Germany had finished making the soup, only to find Italy sleeping like a rock. He was a very heavy sleeper anyway and the illness didn't make it any better.

So there he was, eating his slightly cold and soggy eggs, Alone. Prussia had left after finishing his breakfast. And Italy had been too weak to venture down stairs for weeks.

_' I wonder how the other countries are doing…I haven't been to a meeting in months…I wonder if America, England and France have clawed each others eyes out yet…I doubt they even noticed I have been gone gone…'_ Many thoughts ran through his head. Ludwig almost never had time to think anymore. On account of having to watch over Italy all the time.

Germany then heard a sound he has not heard in a while… Knocking…_'at the door? Who could that be?'_ Germany couldn't think of anyone who would visit. He heard Japan was swamped with a lot of work recently. And if Prussia wanted in, he would just break the door down.

Germany finished up his eggs, before quickly dropping the plate in the sink and scurrying to the door.

He slowly opened the door, standing there was, America and England.

"Hallo, Germany. May we come in?" England said staring Germany in the eyes.

"S-sure come right in."

England studied Germany briefly before accepting his offer and stepping inside, America right behind him.

Germany noticed that America was more serious than he normally was.

England glanced at America for a split second. America turned his expression to the goofy foolish hero he was.

"Hey, Germany~! Can I go see Italy?" America said in his usual obnoxious and spontaneous voice.

"Uh, yeah but he is sleeping…Try not to wake him. His room is in the 2nd door on the right." Germany said pointing to the stairs.

"Ok, Thanks man~!" America ran up the stairs before England could yell at him for being even slightly rude.

Arthur Paused, and turned his face twords Ludwig.

"Germany…How bad is his condition?" England spoke coldly at him.

No answer. Germany just looked at the ground in silence.

"Ludwig."

Germany looked up at him he had NEVER heard England call him by his human name.

"Ludwig, Answer me."

England could get any information out of almost any one with that tone.

Germany looked in his eyes. They weren't bitter and cold like his tone of voice. They were sympathetic and pleading.

"H-his organs…There shutting down…As if killing him from the inside out."

The last words Germany said hit England like a ton of bricks.

"I see…I'm sorry…You look tired… I could watch Italy for the afternoon; America could maybe take you out to get some food?"

"I just ate, but I could go for something else to eat." Germany smiled slightly.

"Ok, America!" England yelled

Germany face palmed.

"Coming~!" America sung coming down the stairs.

_'Did they forget there is an ill person sleeping' _Germany face palmed again.

"Alfred, take Germany out to get some food… Ill watch Italy."

"Uh …I'm in a recession…I have no money what so ever." America grinned sheepishly.

"YOU BLOODY TWIT! WHY DOO I HAVE TO ALWAYS LOOK AFTER YOUR SORRY ARSE?" England said digging into his pocket to get his wallet out.

**() () ) )() )() ) ()**

**Yeah, I can find a way to fit USUK in my storys :P bow to my awesomeness XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry." America said to England

"It's alright; I will put it towards what you owe me.

"But, I already owe you a sit load of money!"

"Well, now you owe me even more."

"Not fair!"

"Get over it, Alfred."

Germany smiled thinking of the time, about a year ago, when Italy had been well enough to do almost anything. Oh how he missed the nights were they would sit and watch the stars for hours, just talking. Hell, Germany realized all the simple things, even going out to eat, it was all taken for granted, now looked what happened.

"Germany! Come on~!" America whined saving Germany from his thoughts.

"What do you want to eat?" Alfred asked.

"I don't mind."

"Ok~ then lets go wonder around town to find something…See you latter Iggy!" America said walking to the door and holding it open for his friend.

"Uh, England." Germany muttered "Are you sure you can take care of him?"

"Of course I can! With as many colonies as I have had." England trailed off looking at America " It'll be fine." He smiled slightly.

Germany nodded before walking towards the open door.

The sun was bright; he actually hasn't come in contact with that thing in a while. He hasn't seen the outdoors in a LONG time.

"What way is town?" America asked dumbfounded.

"This way." Germany got in front of the American.

"Heh! I'm a hero! I don't need anyones help to lead me!" America said before looking Germany in the eyes.

His expression changed from being an outgoing young man to something that if Germany's.

"Italy…He is dying isn't he?" America said his face softening a little.

Germany looked down. He had thought that all along, he had just put those thoughts in the deepest part of his brain and locked them up in a small box; it was just simpler to deal with it like that.

"Ill take that as a yes?" America asked, then noticing a restaurant "Hey, want to eat here?"

"…" Germany just mumbled a reply.

It was a small restaurant, but it had good food and it was cheaper than most of the other places in the area.

After they were seated and had ordered America was at it again.

"So, let me guess…It's his organs right? There shutting down. Killing him." America took off his glasses and cleaned them using his shirt. "I know I'm right".

Germany buried his head in his hands in frustration was it so simple that America could figure it out?

"Sorry, I went too far-"

"H-how would you feel…If it was Arthur"? Germany bit his lip " I noticed how you guys always use you're human names around each other…You guys have something special. How would you feel if it was him? S-slowly dying there in his bed as we speak? Germany's fits hit the table causing it to shake and some silver wear to go on the ground.

America finished cleaning his glasses.

"You're right we do have something special…He could recover…So…Don't count him out of the game yet!"America's face happy again he was so full of ambition now.

Germany sighed and smiled slightly.

"I like the happy determined you better than the serious you…"

"Yeah same here…It's a lot funnier to act retarded and happy all the time"

"Don't push yourself." Germany blushed slightly causing America to blush.

Soon after they got there food England called.

He said Italy took a turn for the worst and was now unresponsive, causing Germany and America to hurry back.

America and England went home causing Germany to take care of him all by his self.

He had got Italy to settle down finally. It was now night fall the only light in the room was a small lamp beside Italy's bed. Germany held his hand the whole time watching Italy breathe heavily and stir or wince occasionally in his sleep.

Germany felt the hand he held grip tightly and looked at his face to see him staring up at him.

"D-doitsu… I-it hurts…." Italy whined tears forming in his eyes.

" I know… I'm sorry, there…Isn't anything I can do for you. If I could…I would take all your pain away so you wouldn't have to deal with It." Germany was almost in tears. "I'm just so sorry…"

" L-Ludwig…. Can… Can I cry just this o-once? I promise I will never cry again… I want to make you proud….I want to be a man… J-just like you" The tears ran down Italy's face.

"Sure…Just this once…" His grip tightened he knew what he meant.

Italy sobbed and Germany hugged him, held him, and loved him.

"Ludwig…I-I love you…"

"I love you too Feliciano"

"Y-you were my best friend…" Italy cried harder.

"Same here…"

"Ludwig…If I get reincarnated…Will you be my friend again?" Italy held out his pinkie finger.

"Promise me…That we can eat pasta and play together again."

Germany felt his heart rip in two. "Why the… The hell wouldn't I?

His eyes started to burn as he lifted his hand to pinkie promise.

_**Yu-bi-ki-ri**_…

"Feliciano…Let go or the promise can be broken! You have to complete it! Feliciano…"

Italy was peacefully la_y_ing there. Consumed by death..

Red eyes watch from the door way as Ludwig silently cried himself to sleep.

"West…"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Why are they so OCC? D: Why can't I Wright to save my life? ****This is such a sappy I'm sorry XD)**

The sun didn't come out the next day, nor did the birds chirp. It seemed as if the whole world was in mourning.

After the cremation the house seemed empty. Germany contracted a fever; the doctor said it was probably due to the stress of losing someone so close.

"West, I know you're pretty torn up about the whole thing, but if you don't eat you're going to starve…"

Prussia looked at the now cold soup he had made for his brother.

"…Sorry….Not hungry." Germany continued to stare out his bedroom window.

"Bruder…Open up for the awesome Prussia! Come on!" Prussia took the spoon and tried to force it in his mouth.

He could have easily succeeded but Germany didn't put up any fight, which caused him to worry.

"Please? Ok, fine I will leave it here…Eat it, if you get hungry." Prussia slowly walked out of the room into the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror.

"How can I make him happy again?" He mumbled to himself…_'The other night…When Italy died…Ludwig cried. He was dead silent when he cried….Does that mean?'_

"Fuck!" He shouted in a whisper as he ran out the bathroom door to Germany's room.

When he got there his worst fears were confirmed, Germany was silently crying.

"West!" He called causing Ludwig to look up with his tear stricken face.

Prussia ran up to him and grabbed him by the caller of his shirt, lifting him up to see eye to eye.

"…How long?"

"H-how long what?' Germany's voice was the same, not like the voice you make when you cry or whimper, just his regular voice.

"How long, have you been crying alone?" Gilbert felt his eyes burn and tear up.

Ludwig only averted his gaze away from his older brother.

"I don't know what you're talkin-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Gilbert shouted

Germany was silent. Prussia gently brought him back on the bed.

"I-it's my fault… I have been a bad big brother…We never talked to each other about important matters, we just went or separate ways and, dealt with it on our own." Prussia was on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you ever come to me about anything?"

Germany remembered when he was young he would often get scolded by Prussia saying things like "Don't show your weakness!" Or, "Men don't cry! Were too awesome for that!"

"I thought it wasn't necessary…"

"…"

"Gilbert…Can I please have one time…Just once…To cry on your solder?"

Germany could barley finish his sentence before the tears came back.

They both never cried like that not that long, not that loud, and certainly not with another person crying alongside the them. It was dusk when they stopped crying.

"East…Thanks."

"Don't worry little bro. We'll get through this together! Because that's how awesome we are!"

**() () ) )() )() ) ()**

**ITS SOOOO OOC DONT KILL ME D: But in death mabye they would be like that? (sorry )**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPAMANO ENDING: (WOOT SPAMANO~!)**

Romano's fists slammed against the wall in a feverish manner. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Spain gently put a hand on Romano's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Romano-"

"Shut up bastard!"

Spain went back to the days when he would run around after Austria trying to get him to give him Ita-chan. Those were the days when all he had to do was give Romano a tomato or two and he would be fine, it wouldn't be so simple now.

"Romano, stop it! Banging holes into my wall won't bring him back!" Spain said bringing Romano in closer.

Romano grabbed Spain into a hug.

"Ita-chan is gone, but I will never leave you."

"Thanks." Romano mumbled into Spain's shoulder.

Romano looked Spain in the eyes, a quiet "I love you." was heard before there lips made contact.

**Russia/China ending (I threw this in here for a friend)**

"Russia you seem down." China said looking at the taller man.

"I have been feeling funny sense Italy died." Russia said.

"Don't tell me you're happy he's gone!" China yelled.

"It's not a feeling of pleasure or enjoyment. It hurts…Right here." Russia said pointing to his heart (Were is should be anyway…lol)

China laughed "That's supposed to hurt after someone dies! It's natural!"

"Oh, I see."

…

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Not on your life."

"…What about yours?"

"No."

_**Us/UK (WOOT BEST PARING EVER! D)….And possibly France… Threesome? Idk XD**_

"Poor Germany" Arthur said to Alfred as they walked back from a meeting to discuss what would happen to Italy now (country).

"Yeah, something he said made it a lot worse for me…" Alfred said.

Alfred suddenly grabbed Arthur's hand and gripped it tightly causing them both to blush profusely, followed by an awkward silence.(lol gay baby.)

"Arthur, if you feel even the slightest bit sad call me and I, the Hero, will make it better! America flashed his big goofy smile at England.

Arthur smiled at his former colony.

"Thanks Alfred."

Francis jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey, if you guys are going home to have sex, can I come?"

England's face turned an even darker shade of crimson than before.

"You're joking right?" England spat.

"No, I'm completely serious."

"N-no! We were going to do no such thing!" England tried to regain composure.

"Come on!" France said jumping on him.

"Get off me you toad!"

"Not until you give me what I want!"

"FRANCE! Get off of him he said no!" America scooped England up bridal style and yelled

"Arthur is my fair madden! I will protect him because that's what a hero does!"

England leaned closer to Alfred and blushed. "A-Alfred…"

**Slight Japan/Germany (Also for friends XD)**

Japan walked up to Germany and saluted.

"Doitsu-san, how are you feeling?" Japan asked with swollen eyes.

"Better how are you holding up?"

"Doitsu-san, please, if it's not too early, and you don't mind I would like to become your friend."

Japan smiled a sincere smile.

"Kiku…We were always friends."

"R-really? Sometimes it seemed as if you didn't like me or were even angry at me…" Kiku trailed off.

"No, I apologize for even acting like that."

"No, I never minded."

"Hey Prussia and I are going to go eat lunch want to join?"

"If you don't mind."

After a minute of walking Japan said, "I have to thank Italy, everyone has gotten closer sense he came into our lives."

"I'm coping, but I miss him…And I always will." Ludwig smiled twords the shy.

**!EPOLOG!**

**|_| Letter to a friend.**

_Italy it's been more than a year sense your passing, Kiku has become more open to everyone, and I feel we have become good friends._

_Alfred and Arthur are really close now, I mean relationship close. And Francis is still the same, but oddly enough he and Arthur don't fight as much still the occasional bickering but I think it's healthy._

_Oh and your brother is getting married to Spain in the next few months, I don't get what Spain sees in him he hasn't change in the least but, I hope they live happily together…Like I wish we could have done._

_Oh Russia is after China more than ever, I feel kind of sorry for him._

_Me and East are dating now, we have a wonderful time…But I can't help but think of all the fun you and I had when we going out._

_I order pasta at restaurants regularly. I have come to grown accustom to having it, But it tastes different than yours…I know that all the fun times we had eating pasta, watching the stars and just being together are over…_

_But I have hope for the future… It's amazing, after your death, that everyone is growing closer it never would have been possible without you. Thank you Italy, by meeting you I could be myself._

_How come so many good things happen after…such a…Tragedy? No matter what happens there will be a place for the memories we shared and the love we had in my heart forever._

_I love you_

_-Ludwig_


End file.
